A Simple Thing
by Enka Ichigiteki
Summary: Sesshoumaru learns that his brother is seriously considering marriage . . .


****

A Simple Thing

Author's Note: _The following story includes mention of original characters and events. Don't worry, it won't make any difference. J -- Enka Ichigiteki_

His brother . . . and that _girl_.

He still couldn't believe it.

But he trusted that old woman (well, as much as he trusted anyone), and when she said that Inuyasha was . . . _courting_ that girl, well, he took notice.

But he _still _couldn't believe it.

This was his _little brother_. Little brothers don't court women.

Logically, he knew that his younger sibling would eventually grow up and court a woman, marry her, settle down, have children . . .

Sesshoumaru banished _that_ train of thought quickly. There were some things one _never_ wants to imagine one's younger sibling doing.

Especially with _that girl_.

Not that he had anything against humans. Despite the reputation he'd gained, he didn't really mind them all that much.

He just didn't like _her_.

The girl was rude, annoying, manipulative, and, as if that wasn't enough, she was an idiot as well. She couldn't protect herself properly and was pretty much useless, from what he'd seen. Sure, occasionally she managed to shoot a decently powerful arrow. _Occasionally_. And she couldn't aim. She also was quite mean to his brother, even bordering on the abusive side at times.

No, she wouldn't do at all. No matter how much the old woman liked her.

But Inuyasha apparently saw something in this girl.

Then again, Inuyasha could be a real idiot sometimes – often – as well.

Sesshoumaru wasn't one for rash action. He'd have to observe the situation up close.

**************************************

Arguing. Screaming. That damn girl activating that damn necklace.

That was another thing – he knew Inuyasha had inherited some of his human mother's miko powers, so why did he not simply remove the necklace during the dark moon?

Maybe he liked it.

Sesshoumaru blinked. He'd never before entertained the possibility that his brother was a masochist, but it was starting to appear that way.

No. There had to be something else. Inuyasha wouldn't seriously consider marriage just because of that, would he?

If he discovered that that girl had worked an enchantment on his brother, no force on Earth or beyond would keep her alive.

**************************************

Sesshoumaru was completely befuddled. There was absolutely _no_ reason why Inuyasha would be interested in that girl.

Her only apparent talent was an ability to see those thrice-cursed Shikon shards. Which was odd, since her aura positively glittered with untapped magical ability. Could she not even wield her own powers properly? No wonder she was so cranky.

Personality-wise, she'd revealed nothing new. She was an annoying, self-righteous, mean-spirited idiot.

"But she saved your life," came a low voice from behind him.

Startled, Sesshoumaru nearly fell out of the tree. Turning, he glared at the feline youkai perched behind him.

Smirking slightly, the new arrival continued. "She saved your life, she protected Rin, she helped both your brother _and_ your daughter, she continually journeys around in what to her is a strange world far removed from her own to help people who are not her own . . ." the neko-youkai trailed off.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Olive green eyes glinted. "It's obvious why you're here, especially in light of what Kaede told me." The youkai sighed.

"I knew you'd obsess over this. I _also_ knew, Sesshoumaru, that you wouldn't give the girl a fair chance. Besides, even if you still don't approve of Kagome, Inuyasha's old enough to make decisions for himself – which means that he doesn't need or even necessarily _want_ your approval. As hard as this may be for you to accept, your little brother does not need you anymore. Not as a guardian, at least."

With that, the cat youkai was gone as swiftly and silently as he'd come.

**************************************

_Your little brother does not need you anymore._

Not as a guardian, at least.

The other youkai was right. If his observations these past few days had revealed nothing else, it was that: Inuyasha had truly grown strong, in body and in character. He had truly outgrown any need for protection.

_Not as a guardian, at least._

The cat youkai's words echoed in Sesshoumaru's head. He mulled over them for a moment before his usually stoic expression melted into a soft smile. Turning to a nearby shelf, he began rummaging through a box.

_Not as a guardian, at least._

But maybe . . . as a brother.

**************************************

Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut, supposedly stargazing, although no one believed _that_ anymore. Did _everyone_ know how he felt about Kagome?

A sudden wind nearly knocked the half-youkai off the roof. For a split second, Inuyasha thought he sensed the aura of a youkai, but then it was gone. Sighing, he leaned back.

A glimmer on the roof next to him caught his eye. Curious, Inuyasha picked up the small glittering object.

It was a ring – silver, inlaid with tiny aquamarines with a blue pearl set in it. It looked vaguely familiar.

A small piece of paper was rolled up in it. Inuyasha unrolled it, scanning the elegant script.

_Inuyasha,_

This was your mother's. I trust you will use it well.

It was unsigned, but Inuyasha didn't need a signature to know exactly who had written it.

Sesshoumaru's scent was unmistakable.

Smiling softly, Inuyasha pocketed the ring. It was such a simple thing, and yet it meant so much.

Settling back on the roof, he gave up any pretense of stargazing.


End file.
